


危险行动

by Roesewily



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roesewily/pseuds/Roesewily
Summary: 危险的团伙Vision和Police#127斗智斗勇的故事。
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 群像片段文。CP都是一句话。

1.李sir心想终于可以休息了，最后一个Vision团伙成员终于落网了，这家伙跑得太远，费了他们好一番功夫。

2.这家伙叫Hendery，本名不清楚，都怪Winwin把他们的资料抹除的太彻底了，不过把他弄进监岛的时候，Vision另一个成员，Lucas，一个大嗓门：“哟！冠享！”

3.“大佬！叫我Hendery！”

4.Winwin是第一个被抓住的，他精通各种电子设备，网名“win_isgod”，堪称新一代hacker icon，他搞到的料一面用来勒索当事人一边卖给媒体，他自己说：“我还是有点行侠仗义的心嘞。”

5.被抓住的时候他还在几平方的小地下室里打电动，郑警官带人破门的时候搞坏了两台放在门后的服务器，上司很生气，因为证据被破坏了，“他那太挤了！我哪知道那还有！”就算这么说着小郑还是写了千字检讨。

6.但凡见过Winwin的都说：“你长得这么好做什么都会成功，为什么非要犯罪？”他总是腼腆的笑笑，露出一点心形嘴，耳朵尖尖泛红，看得对面的人一阵恍惚。

7.接下来落网的是Vision的头目Kun，李sir第一次见他真容时不由得想到一句话：“你这浓眉大眼的也叛变了。”

8.追查到Kun行踪的方式有些不光明，看着细皮嫩肉经不起审讯的Winwin意外的嘴硬，最后只好把他送到了Lab里。李sir和拍档小李在门口等着，莫名的紧张。等着徐医生出来了，只说让他们再等等：“这位小朋友意志力很强，我需要时间挖掘，到时候给你发信息。”

9.三天后信息终于来了：“成了，开押送车，多带点人来”。等李sir带人赶到Lab的时候，徐医生正在指挥研究员把设备上的各种管子从Winwin身上拔下来，“他锁住了很多近几年的记忆，梦境探针也进不去，费了点劲，还好有个共犯跟他认识的时间长，找到了些少年时期的线索。”

10.年少的线索指向的便是Kun。这浓眉大眼的翩翩公子确是不好惹，看看逮捕现场的惨烈程度吧，偌大个地下赌场几乎没有可以落脚的地方，牌桌塌了，筹码和玻璃碎到处都是，一共三个大灯被打碎了俩，现场警力伤的五花八门。

11.“可惜让Lucas跑了，”小李举着冰袋愤愤不平，他的脑门不知道被谁打肿了，“看我下次逮到他——嘶——”

12.小李还有个后辈也是小李，笑话了前者三天：“你的头更大了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

13.Yangyang本来在外接应，听到耳机里传来的枪声便摸进了现场，他先是打碎了头顶两个大灯，混乱中还捞起侍应生丢下的托盘不知道拍到了谁头上，反正那个人是昏过去了。接着猫身冲到负伤的Lucas旁边，撕掉外套下摆给他止血。最后只有他俩趁乱逃走。

14.Kun带着脸颊和脖颈上的擦伤来到监岛的时候受到了在押犯们的热情欢迎，不开玩笑，是真的热情，毕竟他带着Vision上道一年多搞垮新城市长、做空大财阀、炸空军基地，政经军三界都招惹了个遍的战绩无人能敌。

15.监岛的监狱长叫李永钦，留个长发还染成了黄色，好多在押犯会偷偷叫他“姐姐”，姐姐又甜又娇，就是打人的时候下手特狠。

16.Winwin被限制在了图书室暂时没法和Kun碰头。图书馆没网也没电，日出开门日落关门，晚上有老鼠出来“吱吱吱”，吓得他三天没敢睡觉，眼袋大的吓到了来图书馆视察的李永钦。

17.当局出动了近乎全部警力追捕Lucas，最后在一个餐车里发现了正往嘴里塞面包的他。

18.“人呐，总要吃饭的。”

19.“哪有逃到一半撬进餐车里吃东西的！你这是不尊重我！”小李羞愤。

20.Lucas除了饿了还受伤了，被摁在警车上的时候牵动了伤口疼得他哇哇大叫，Police只好先带他去医院。轮值的小护士满脸通红给他上药，小李在一旁为这个看脸的世界愤愤不平。

21.“Officer你也不差啦。”

“谢谢，闭嘴。”

“别这么凶嘛，做人呢，要开心，你看你都抓到我了，奖金肯定很多啦。”

“……”


	2. Chapter 2

22.在监岛的第一天，Kun捅瞎了犯人头子一只眼，顺手折了两个跟班的腿。李永钦气得吹胡子瞪眼——尽管姐姐并没有胡子，“你真是一如既往的烦我啊你！”。最后Kun被丢到禁闭室里关了一周，出来的时候刚好赶上Lucas还捆着绷带被带进来。

  
23.“哥哥！我为了你才受伤的，不然他们可抓不住我。”  
“那奖励你晚上跟我睡一间？”  
“……拯救哥哥是应该的！”

  
24.笑话，一个梦游一个梦话，他俩住一间简直就是宇宙爆炸。

  
25.就算那啥完了之后也是各回各家，Winwin对此评价：“真是拔哔无情。”

  
26.“小甜甜我对你有情啊！”  
“谢谢哥哥，但我是冷酷男人。”

  
27.要说拔哔无情必须要提到肖俊，本名肖德俊，为什么他就有本名资料呢，因为这位是最后入伙儿的，Winwin还没来得及给他搞身份就被逮了，于是他只好luo奔，但也是因为这他还没正式犯事儿，嗯……没行动，没证据，暂时没法抓。

  
28.还是严谨一点：肖俊是被拔哔的那个，也是无情的那个。

  
29.Yangyang对此意见很大，总感觉自己做鸭了。

  
30.在Lucas被捕后，Yangyang本来是想投奔Hendery的，但是这家伙神出鬼没，上次留给他们的安全屋地址已经人去楼空了，这时候Yangyang就无比怀念他赢赢哥了：“他在的时候我们不会失联啊！”

  
31.肖俊不想收留Yangyang，虽然核心信息几乎都被郑干警失手炸掉了，但备用服务器上仅存的一个的成员信息就是他的，Police那边已经派人蹲在他家门口有些时日了，甚至还拦下他的外卖亲自送上来。Yangyang虽说一直做后勤没露过脸，但这个时候来找他明摆着就是“嗨我是Vision成员来抓我呀”。

  
32.但是Yangyang还是半夜翻进了他家。

  
33.“搞什么啊你！我家在20楼！不要命啊！”  
“不要命要你嘞。”

  
34.……怎样才能制止小孩儿的土味情话，在线等，急。

35.Lucas把狱中舍友的头打瘪了，他说原因是舍友试图搞他：“靠，那傻*吓死我了！唉，你又不是不知道我，我下手没轻没重啊！”

36.他下手确实没轻没重，Police#127的法医金家兄弟号称全局最铁面无情，也在看到Lucas的“战绩”时轮番吐了个天昏地暗。

37.虽说监岛上都是些重刑犯，就算死了也没人管，但流程还是要走一下的，Lucas就被请到了狱长办公室，在那他看到了捧着本书一脸“我特么”表情的Winwin。

  
38.狱长李永钦把脚搭在自己的办公桌上，手里正抓着个switch，不过看样子他好像不大会玩。Lucas这就知道小甜甜为啥怨念都快实体化了——你把人家关在没电没网的图书馆那么久，叫出来了还在人家面前玩游戏，啧啧啧，真是坏人。

39.李永钦其实不大会玩游戏，在这做样子纯属为了气一气Winwin，看小朋友气鼓鼓的样子他就很开心。  
“你说这是什么人啊！”  
“Winwin~第六章熟悉了吗？来，念一念。”  
“……哼！”

40.调戏Winwin任务（1/1）。心情愉悦的狱长大人叫门口的执勤狱警送人回图书馆。转身拿了个新杯子接了大半的水，又倒出来两粒药丸放在Lucas面前：“行了，别装了，那手铐还能困得了你？”Lucas抖了抖手腕，挣开了金属手铐。“我在你们进来的时候就跟Police的人讲过，像你们这种的从最开始就得控制好，你看看你跟Kun，来了才几天就净给我增加工作量。”李永钦敲敲桌子，“吃了吧。”

41.Kun打伤了三个紧闭了一周，Lucas打死了一个……啧，进去一个月吧！李永钦摆摆手，让狱警把吃完药昏昏沉沉的Lucas拖走了，顺手把用过的水杯丢进了垃圾桶。

42.禁闭了一个月，Lucas错过了迎接Yangyang和肖俊。


End file.
